Al final
by Hagastian
Summary: No podría decir cómo empezó. Mucho menos explicarlo o aceptarlo. Sólo que la muerte era capaz de cambiarlo todo, incluso a él mismo y sus pensamientos con respecto a su más grande enemigo. Slash. Voldemort/Harry. HIATUS. Re-escritura.


**·Disclaimer: **Los personajes son de Jotaká todavía. Por mientras, puedo decir que la historia es mía~.

**·Claim: **Voldemort/Harry.

******·**Advertencias: Slash. Lemon. Algo de violencia y creo que un poco de OoC, Voldemort...eres un cabrón muy complicado de manejar.

******·**Palabras: 3259.

******·**Nota: Corresponde al prompt madera de la tabla texturas de Misión Insana en Livejournal. También está basado en la canción **In The End de Linkin Park**. (De hecho, de allí el título 8D).

* * *

_I put my trust in you_

_Pushed as far I can go_

_And for all this_

_There´s only oe thing you should know..._

_-In The End - Linkin Park._

* * *

**·**

**Capítulo uno: Llegar al final.**

******·**

* * *

Aún tenía el discurso de Harry Potter retumbando en sus oídos. Cada palabra goteando en su ser, atrincherándose en su quebrada alma y rompiendo todo a su paso. Acompañando cada susurro de la voz juvenil del chiquillo con la luz verde del _Avada Kedavra_. Repitiéndole a cada momento que él estaba muerto. ¡Él! ¡Quién había estado más cerca de la inmortalidad que nadie! ¡Muerto bajo la mano inútil de un adolescente! Aún no era capaz de procesarlo con propiedad.

Quizás jamás sería capaz y nadie podría culparlo por ello.

No tenía el más pequeño roce de sentido. Sin importar cuántas vueltas le diera y cuántas veces las palabras del muchacho siguieran retorciendo su alma, repitiéndole que toda su vida ya no valía nada, que por todo lo que trabajó ya es un fantasma vacío…

Él no era capaz de aceptarlo, de todas formas. ¡Nunca sería capaz!

No podía aceptar ni concebir que él, Lord Voldemort ya no tenía retorno para reclamar lo que le pertenecía.

_(Que ya no tenía ninguna oportunidad)._

Ni aun cuando despertó y un lugar tan blanco que sus ojos dolían le recibió, dándole una bienvenida a un sitio que jamás esperó ni deseó conocer. O cuando Albus Dumbledore se le acercó de la nada, apareciendo por algo más allá de la magia, mirándole con aquella sonrisa que tantos dolores de cabeza le causó desde su juventud, con esa actitud como si supiera exactamente lo que sucedía y que era más que obvio que él estuviera allí en ese momento.

Ni aún así…con todas esas pruebas aplastándolo como si fuera un miserable ignorante, aceptó su condición actual. Una que ni siquiera era capaz de nombrar.

Concentrado completamente en su negación, no se percató de la súbita cercanía que Dumbledore tenía, llegando a aproximarse incluso a una distancia que sólo aquellos que son llamados amigos pueden ostentar de tener. Por ello se sobresaltó ligeramente cuando un suave saludo hizo su aparición, con aquella sonrisa que tantas emociones negativas provocaba en su ser.

—Hace muchísimo tiempo que no nos vemos, Tom —continuó el hombre mayor, sin dejar de mirarle—. ¿Qué tal te encuentras, mi querido muchacho?

Voldemort frunció el ceño, de una manera tan brusca que todo su rostro se desconfiguró, llenando sus facciones del más profundo enojo. Un centenar de preguntas buscando escapar de su cabeza, entre ellas el hecho de que Dumbledore le hablaba con una facilidad asombrosa, aún más irrespetuosa que la que ostentaba antes de morir. Su ceño se contrajo aún más ante su última línea de pensamiento, porque él aún se encontraba en un período de negación enorme que incluso le permitía ignorar a uno de sus más grande enemigos con bastante simpleza. Aún seguía sin aceptar ni reconocer la verdad. La realidad.

_(Era un sitio del cuál no estaba preparado para poder cruzar)._

Dumbledore le siguió mirando y al no obtener respuesta alguna, negó ligeramente con la cabeza, como si hubiera estado esperando todo aquello.

—Creo que aún estás negando tu muerte, ¿cierto, Tom?

Voldemort siguió sin responderle, simplemente su vista se posó en él con austeridad, sus ojos rojos ligeramente entrecerrados, como si buscaran de un momento a otro destruir con el simple hecho de mirar al ex director.

Ante su actitud, Dumbledore sólo rió.

—Es difícil para alguien como tú aceptar esto, ya lo sé. Pero tienes que comprender Tom, que tu hora llegó —dijo sin importarle estar recibiendo una mirada mortal—. Ya estás muerto y no hay nada que puedas hacer al respecto.

Un silencio tremendamente largo siguió a aquella declaración, donde Voldemort tomó el tiempo para reconocer las palabras dichas, aunque sin aceptarlas, por supuesto. Sin embargo, sin importar cuánto luchara contra ello, las evidencias cada vez lo aplastaban más y más, sintiendo como de a poco —y mientras el tiempo seguía alargándose hasta el infinito— una pequeña parte de su ser comenzaba a pensar que _tal vez_ si murió; en aquel momento, cuando ese pensamiento surcó su cerebro y sin poder procesarlo con completa soltura, sensaciones amargas subieron por su garganta, trepando desde lo más profundo y desgarrando la poca humanidad que le quedaba. El murmullo de la voz de Potter, diciéndole lo muerto que estaba asomándose con todas esas sensaciones que se entremezclaban con la rabia y la auténtica furia que tanto le caracterizaba.

Sin estar seguro del tiempo que le llevó pensar aquello (podrían haber sido años y seguramente lo fueron), Voldemort sintió la mirada de Dumbledore a todo momento y en algún transcurso del fiero discurso interior que estaba llevando a cabo, donde la furia nublaba su razón y su juicio era destrozado por su rabia, quemándole como el infierno; sintió la suave risa del antiguo director.

—Veo que comienzas a comprenderlo.

Fue entonces, ante aquella declaración que dejaba al desnudo el estado quebradizo en el que se encontraba, cuando sintió miedo. Un miedo que jamás había tenido antes y que ahora corroía sus entrañas con fuerza, dispuesto a tomar cada parte de su ser y aplastarlo bajo su peso.

_(El miedo de reconocer y descubrir que la verdad es más cruel que la más desastrosa de las mentiras._

_El miedo de aceptar que la realidad en la que vives es sólo tuya)._

—Si quieres, puedes quedarte aquí. A esperar mientras tus sensaciones se calman, Tom —continuó el otro hombre, sin dejar de mirar a quién hace muchísimo tiempo fue su alumno.

La respuesta tranquila del director sólo sirvió para abrumarlo más en el mundo de tinieblas que se encontraba ahora.

Dumbledore, como si supiera y entendiera el terrible momento que estaba pasando su antiguo alumno, apresuró a explicarle: le dijo que podía aceptar todos los trozos de su alma, que se reencontrara con su antiguo yo y que cuando estuviera listo, podría partir al más allá. Con los ojos azules resplandecientes, como si hubiera descubierto una verdad que deseaba encontrar, también le mencionó que quizás al reconciliarse con sí mismo y encontrar la paz que todo ser debe poseer, podría volver a su yo anterior, a ese que estaba antes de que Voldemort manchara su alma y tomara su lugar.

—Si eso ocurre, tu alma será capaz de tener todo lo que no obtuviste antes, Tom —terminó de decir el director, sus ojos azules brillando casi tanto como el blanco del lugar. Con una satisfacción tan grande que podría opacar todo lo demás—. Podrías redimirte en este lugar. Es lo mejor, tomando en cuenta que tu muerte podría mejorar tu eternidad.

Aún estando en un período de confusión existencialista extrema, Voldemort le respondió con un gruñido que jamás volvería a ser Tom Riddle. Ni mucho menos buscaría tener un perdón que jamás esperó ni deseó. Ni siquiera cuándo ese fuera para _siempre_.

_(Él nunca pagaría por los actos que realizó con gusto. No pediría perdón por disfrutar)._

El mago de más edad no dijo nada ante ello, porque no hacía falta; su mirada y la forma en que atravesaba a Voldemort _gritaban_ que el camino por el cual estaba siguiendo fracasaría. Y manteniendo aquella postura, le preguntó en qué lugar se encontraban, como una mera formalidad. Como un medio para salir del silencio sin final en el que estaban cayendo.

Voldemort siseó que estaban en Kings Cross y que el otro era un idiota por no reconocer el lugar.

—Curioso, Tom —murmuró Dumbledore sin dejar de mirarlo con el gesto anterior—. ¿Sabes? Cuando Harry vino aquí horas atrás, aparecimos en éste mismo lugar.

Y antes de que pudiera decir algo más, se puso de pie y una neblina comenzó a absorberle, alejándolo lentamente del Lord. Deseándole buena suerte y paz en su alma, tiempo después, Dumbledore desapareció y Voldemort se quedó sólo, rodeado de una blancura y pureza tan grande, que le asqueaba y sacudía su ser con terror.

Ya sólo, simplemente gritó por el horror de todo. La incomprensión, el caos y la desolación que le aterraba en el alma. No podía entender nada todavía. Ni siquiera porqué pasó a aquel lugar sin haberlo elegido; él nunca deseó morir y en última instancia hubiera preferido ser un fantasma…

—No, me degradaría a mí mismo con eso y Lord Voldemort nunca es más bajo que nadie —admitió momentos después, con el ceño fruncido de tal forma, que si tuviera cejas, éstas serían una sola línea—. Esto es estúpido. La muerte es ridícula.

Volvió a maldecir en voz alta, con una velocidad alarmante, buscando comerse sus propias palabras.

El reconocer su muerte, finalmente, le llevaba a un nuevo nivel.

_(Aquel donde comenzó a aceptar su condición)._

Furioso consigo mismo, el Señor Oscuro comenzó a pasear por la estación completamente vacía, percatándose en aquel instante que todavía llevaba la misma túnica de cuando luchó en Hogwarts, observó distraídamente como las partes bajas de ella se encontraban sucias, llenas de barro por su estancia en el Bosque Prohibido. Deseó tener al menos una vestimenta decente y cuando ésta hizo su aparición, gruñó.

Si con sólo desear todo se volvía realidad, era porque todo estaba asquerosamente perdido para él.

—¡Maldito sea Potter, Dumbledore y todo el mundo! —exclamó y su voz se desparramó en un eco magistral, repletando cada espacio con su furia—. ¡Lord Voldemort no puede morir, _no puede_!

Reclamó hasta que su voz no era más que un lastimero sonido, la garganta irritada y dejando un rastro de blasfemias que se repartían entre casi toda Gran Bretaña. Todos teniendo la culpa de ser unos inútiles que no hicieron más que hacerlo caer en una desgracia tan grande que no tenía nombre, fueran Mortífagos o no, daba igual en el punto que se encontraba ya; la más mínima aparición que tuvo alguien en su vida bastó para ser tocada por sus condenaciones, pues en su tiempo él no supo ver el mal que ejercieron en su ser. El impedimento de todo el mundo por no tener más cerebro y dejarlo alcanzar la gloria que merecía desde su nacimiento.

Si la relatividad del tiempo hubiera existido para él en el momento donde comenzó a abandonarse a su ira y al descargo, el Señor Oscuro podría haber visto que estuvo en aquel proceso durante casi dos años. Dos largos años donde no hizo más que maldecir cosas tan banales como la suerte y el aire porque no fue lo suficientemente capaz de alcanzar su preciada inmortalidad. Sinceramente, no tenía más que hacer ni a quién culpar; pues claramente no iba a culparse a sí mismo, por muy muerto que estuviera no lo haría jamás. Y cuando terminó de analizar toda su vida como Voldemort, cada segundo donde sus decisiones importaban más que el oro… Ya no quedaba otra opción.

Sin embargo, con el transcurso del tiempo, comenzó a detestar el no tener nada qué hacer más que analizar su propia vida. Por muy interesante que ésta fuera, ya había visto lo que deseaba tantas veces como para ser capaz de recordar hasta el principio de sus propios días. Fue entonces, cuando comenzó a pensar en las palabras de Dumbledore, en reconocer y aceptar las partes que había perdido de su alma.

—No lo hago por ti, Albus —murmuró con suavidad, caminando por el lugar que no parecía tener fin—. Sólo lo hago porque me parece una excelente manera de ver qué tipo de memoria reunió mi alma.

No lo hacía porque Dumbledore se lo sugirió, ¡jamás le haría caso a él! sino porque el conocimiento que podría estar vertido en cada trozo de su ser, podría serle útil de alguna manera. Él sabía que era imposible volver entre los muertos, pero ahora quizás podría utilizar su conocimiento para que el tiempo transcurriera más rápido. Para que esa eternidad tan blanca fuera corrompida con su visión del mundo.

Entonces, deseó ver los trozos de su alma y éstos aparecieron a sus pies, vibrando con una magia tan oscura que en ese lugar se hacía sumamente extraña. Saboreó en ello una sensación de victoria, aquella que sólo es traía por la depravación.

Comenzó, entonces, a unirse con sus almas.

Hacerlo era extraño, quizás lo más raro que había experimentado en su gloriosa vida. Podía sentir cuando cada fragmento de sí se reunía en su interior, buscando el espacio que le correspondía, desgarrándole de un dolor que no deseaba sentir, como si su alma perdida buscara causarle daño por haberle abandonado. Siete veces ocurrió aquello, siete veces donde se dobló sobre sí mismo, con una mueca de un dolor que nunca llegó porque no lo deseó.

Siete veces donde una multitud de imágenes le golpeó tan fuerte, que cayó al piso.

Reponiéndose momentos después y cuando fue capaz de asimilar todas las imágenes que retrataban la vivencia de cada Horrocrux, Voldemort lentamente se puso de pie, al momento que un sitial hacía aparición a un lado de él. Sentándose, la vista desenfocada en lugares diferentes a la vez, donde el tiempo se encargaba de susurrarle en su mente que cuatro de sus valiosos trozos de alma no tuvieron demasiada agitación, agitación que siempre fue rota por la aparición de un muchacho de brillantes ojos verdes. El Diario entre ellos, comprobó con furia.

Sumido en aquel estado, no pudo evitar detenerse y disfrutar de la agonía que le causó a Dumbledore con el anillo; la forma en que éste maldijo al estúpido anciano y como su sentencia de muerte de alguna manera coincidía con la misión que le dio al menor de los Malfoy en su día. Era tan maravilloso que todavía le causaba emoción.

Los recuerdos se reunían en su cabeza, chocando entre sí y otorgándole la vacía sensación de tranquilidad al ver que sus tesoros duraron tanto tiempo sin que nadie sospechara siquiera de dónde se encontraban.

Eso, hasta que entre la maraña de memorias aparecieron flashes de lugares que él no había visto nunca.

Podía dividir las imágenes en dos grandes grupos, más de la mitad transcurría en una casa de un barrio que nunca conoció y el resto correspondía a Hogwarts, siendo algunos de ellos desprendido en una multitud de sitios que desconocía, pero que eran de Gran Bretaña.

No necesitaba ser un genio, para darse cuenta de que esos recuerdos eran los que su último Horrocrux poseía de Harry Potter.

_Maravilloso_, hasta en aquel sitio el muchacho no dejaba de molestarlo con su maldita presencia. Emitiendo un quejido a medida que sus labios se contraían en una mueca despreciativa, relajó la posición que le tenía clavado en el sitial y se dejó caer con elegancia en él, reposando su cabeza desprovista de cabello en el suave respaldo.

Voldemort sabía que era demasiado tarde para ver esos recuerdos, pero ahora que los tenía a mano, su innata curiosidad y sed de conocimiento le llevaba inconscientemente a buscarlos, conocerlos y asimilarlos de alguna extraña manera que le permitiera haber buscado los fallos a su plan, como una tardía forma de corregir sus errores.

—Veamos como eras, Harry Potter.

Sumergirse en las memorias provoca sensaciones diversas, pues a diferencia de un pensadero, los recuerdos de un Horrocrux transcurren frente a los ojos, como si los estuviera viviendo en persona. Por ello, el Señor Oscuro sentía las visiones de su alma como propias a la vez que era consciente de que pertenecían a Potter. Sumando un nuevo punto a su acostumbrado mundo de extrañezas, vio impasible como la vida del muchacho comenzaba en la casa de unos muggles, que sino mal recordaba, eran sus familiares. Allí, contempló el crecimiento del chico, las menciones de lo monstruoso que él era y el desprecio al que era sometido a diario, por no sólo ser de un lado de la familia que era claramente detestado, sino que también pertenecer al privilegiado mundo de los magos.

Fue consciente, del mismo modo, de sus pensamientos, de su odio prematuro que fue acallado —lastimosamente en su opinión— por su fe en que todo _mejoraría_ en el futuro. Futuro que sólo fue correspondido con más abuso y dolor que el niño de aquel entonces trataba de negar…y en algún punto de todos esos recuerdos, entender que merecía y que estaban bien.

_(Signos típicos del abuso que convirtieron a Harry Potter en lo que es ahora)._

Lord Voldemort siempre se consideró alguien que disfrutaba del dolor ajeno, que éste constituía la más perfecta representación de lo miserable que se encontraba el raciocinio humano, pero a la vez, era el único medio para salir adelante y levantarse. Especialmente si otro ser lo provocaba; por eso es que gran parte de sus propios ideales estaban fundados en el rencor y agonía que únicamente el padecimiento puede otorgar. Sin embargo, en esta situación era todo ligeramente distinto, pues aunque él vivió de cierta forma lo de Potter (básicamente por su alma), de alguna manera se regocijó y se horrorizó a partes iguales de los padecimientos del muchacho. De lo que pudo haber sido y no fue y definitivamente de las cosas que compartían y los volvía seres similares, comunes.

Era extraño, pensó mientras volvía a hundirse en aquellas memorias tan ajenas pero cercanas del mismo modo, él estaba surcando en algo que no le pertenecía, pero que sentía que poseía todo el derecho del mundo de conocer.

Porque aún en ese estado, él siempre sostendría que Potter era de él. Y comprobar quién era verdaderamente el muchacho, no era más que atestiguar lo que era obvio.

_(Y entonces, mientras iba más y más profundo, lo obvio comenzó._

_Lo que él negaría siempre, hasta el quiebre de la propia eternidad y que aún no era capaz de nombrar. Un tabú casi como su propia aceptación a la muerte)._

¿Cuánto estuvo allí, mirando aquellos recuerdos? No tenía idea, lo único de lo que tenía consciencia es que estuvo inmerso tanto en aquellas memorias y en sus análisis posteriores, que de alguna manera, con lentitud, comenzó a pensar que tal vez, si hubiera tenido esa información antes, su trato con Harry Potter pudo haber sido distinto.

_Muy distinto._

Y él no lo sabía y seguramente no era remotamente consciente de lo que estaba experimentando, pero aquellas sensaciones arremolinadas bajo sentimientos que nunca antes había tenido el tiempo de analizar, comenzaban a florecer. No era algo demasiado profundo ni formado, sólo pensamientos que él sabía que no debería profesar en Potter; por una cantidad tan grande de motivos incorrectos que ni siquiera era capaz de formularlos todos.

Lord Voldemort nunca intentó comprender lo que significaba preocuparse o desarrollar sentimientos por alguien, nunca le vio necesidad porque eso lo haría débil. Sin embargo, estando donde estaba y quizás con cuánto tiempo transcurrido desde su muerte, incluso él era consciente de que no podía detener por más a los sentimientos que todo ser humano está obligado a tener.

_(Eso es algo que nadie puede detener para siempre)._

Mucho menos ahora, que con su alma completa, era capaz de ser llamado un ser humano en su totalidad.

Cuando fue consciente de que se perdía en los recuerdos de la vida de Potter más de lo que debería ser necesario y que ello le hacía sentir algo, Voldemort quizás, esbozó una sonrisa que se sentía demasiado extraña en su cara, acostumbrada ya a sólo tener gesto de maldad.

Aún así, no dejó de maldecir al muchacho por entrometerse incluso en aquel momento. Por mucho que ese mismo muchacho volviera a despertar aquel sentimiento obsesivo que le hacía buscar, de alguna manera, saber todo de él.

* * *

**Notas finales:**

Y bueno...siempre quise saber qué pasó con Voldemort cuando murió. Así que de la nada, cuando escuchaba la canción que le dio título a esto...la idea apareció y no me dejó en paz hasta que la escribí. Y joder que me ha costado darle forma. Espero, por lo menos, que no haya resultado tan tedioso.

Sé que me di mil vueltas entre que Voldemort no acepta su muerte, que el tiempo pasa, que ve los recuerdos de su vida y que todo eso desemboca en sentimientos. Lo sé, pero creo que tratándose del Lord era necesario; él estuvo toda su vida luchando contra su muerte y por eso es tan difícil aceptarla, también descubrir que posee sentimientos más allá del dolor/tortura/oscuridad en general, es un golpe tremendo. Hum, allí concretamente, soy de la idea de que cada trozo de su alma alberga parte de su personalidad y por eso es capaz de ser tan inhumano; pero cuando tiene todo junto, es caótico y él recién está redescubriendo que puede sentir.

El hecho de que sea exactamente con Harry no es casualidad, después de todo estuvo toda la vida del chiquillo obsesionado con él. Es normal que ahora con sus recuerdos, pueda encontrar cierta afinidad.

Quizás, también, parezca que fue de golpe, pero como supongo yo que en la muerte no hay paso del tiempo, me figuré que pasó muchísimo tiempo en el que el Lord tuvo tiempo de aceptar todo. (Seh, licencias creativas, plz xD).

¿Cuánto tiempo? Pues, lo veremos en el otro de una manera muy random 8D. Junto con otras explicaciones extañas~.

Me parece que no tengo nada más que agregar, salvo que reitero mi odio por el resumen y si en algún momento se me ocurre uno mejor, lo cambiaré. Cualquier otra cosa, pregúntenme no más y les responderé feliz.

¡Gracias por leer!

_¿Review :3?_


End file.
